<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Just Inherited a Fortune…and Your Three Younger Sisters by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135878">You Just Inherited a Fortune…and Your Three Younger Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B/SSS, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, audio script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Just Inherited a Fortune…and Your Three Younger Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[FFF4M] You Just Inherited a Fortune…and Your Three Younger Sisters [Incest] [Collab] [Triple BJ][Creampie] [Fsub] one [Tsundere], one [Cold], and one [Loving] [Sister] [L-Bombs] [~5000 words]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]</p><p>For the Listener…<br/>
Many years ago your parents split up. While your father was wealthy, your mother only received a small amount in the divorce, so you lived a fairly middle-class existence. Your father remarried and had three more daughters. You saw them fairly regularly and flew out to stay with them for a few months every summer, so you know them pretty well. Despite getting on each other’s nerves from time to time, you’re all pretty close. Now your father has passed away, and you and your sisters gather to learn who he’s bequeathed his wealth and property to…</p><p>The names are what I came up with but can be changed as desired, including to your “performer names”.</p><p>Bianca (B) - The youngest sister. She’s never liked you. Or rather, she’s never *acted* like she’s liked you. Sometimes you catch her with her walls down and she forgets to be a bitch and is kind of nice. Today, though, she’s not happy to see you. It might be because you remind her of your father.<br/>
Personality: Tsundere bitchy brat but oh-so ready to be broken. Bratty laugh or giggle.<br/>
Sign: Aries</p><p>Caitlyn (C) - The middle sister. Ice cold but very reasonable. She possesses a biting wit, and you’ve been the target of it more than once. Oddly, as you’ve all grown up together, you’ve caught her watching you changing, and once even spying on you in the shower. And a few times you’ve taken a nap at your dad’s place and woken up with her cuddled up to you. Theres something going on there, but you you’re not quite sure what it is.<br/>
Personality: Ice Queen exterior covering a white hot passion for the listener. Soft, almost sinister laugh.<br/>
Sign: Aquarius</p><p>Fiona (F) - The eldest sister. Probably the only sister who’s been directly and openly affectionate with you for your whole life. She’s always greeted you with a hug and a smile, and been eager to spend time with you. She’s been a little distant with you for the last few months, but after you broke up with your ex, she seemed to be right as rain again.<br/>
Personality: Open and kind all the way down, but with a hidden love for the listener that they are ashamed of. Joyful laugh or giggle.<br/>
Sign: Virgo</p><p> </p><p>[Hotel Lobby Noises]</p><p>Bianca (B) - Are you really going to stick around for the reading of the will? Just because you’re our brother doesn’t mean you’re going to get anything in the will. *Your* mom left *our* dad, remember? </p><p>Caitlyn (C) - We share the same father, Bianca. He has every right to be here, whether or not he inherits anything.</p><p>Fiona (F) - Caitlyn is right. </p><p>C - Of course I am. I think Bianca is just hoping that you won’t inherit so she can be your sugar-mommy and monopolize your time.</p><p>B - (nervous) Excuse me, but that is highly inappropriate, and on today of all days! Besides, he’s our *older* brother and he’s free to do as he likes…its not like I want to control who he sees or anything.</p><p>F - Enough, guys. Remember our plan. (To listener) Look, you’re our brother, and we love you. If you end up getting left out of the will, then we’ve agreed that we’re all going to give a portion of our inheritance to make sure you get treated fairly. After all, there’s enough money for everyone. </p><p>B - Jeez, Fiona, you don’t have make a show of being such a do-gooder. I know what we agreed on. I just…ugh…being around our brother just bothers me to no end, especially today.</p><p>C - Oh, we know that you get all *bothered* around our brother, dearest sister.</p><p>B - W-what’s that supposed to mean?</p><p>F - Can you two stop bickering, please. Daddy wouldn’t want that. He’d want us, *all* of us, to get along.  (To the listener) I’m sorry. I know your flight just arrived right before the funeral. You must be tired and stressed out. We’re not helping. In fact, come get a hug, okay? [brief pause] Mmm…I missed your hugs. This has to be as difficult for you as it is for us.</p><p>B - Y-yeah. I guess. But…does this bother any of you guys?</p><p>C - I thought the funeral and burial were quite nice, actually, and it was nice to remember father as  he was before…before he got sick. And I find seeing our brother again to be…agreeable.</p><p>B - No, I meant this part. Meeting at a hotel to hear the reading of the will? And it’s just the kids, too. No other friends, relatives or even mom. Plus, they told us to wait in the lobby until they called. They haven’t even given us the room number yet.</p><p>F - Yeah, that is a bit odd. I’d worry more but…the firm is legitimate. And daddy told me once, a long time ago, that the reading might be a bit odd, so…I guess this must have been part of his plan, in some way.</p><p>[phone buzz]</p><p>C - Speak of the devil. The lawyers just texted me. They’re ready for us upstairs. Suite…2120. Isn’t that the top floor? </p><p>F - Oooh. A penthouse suite.</p><p>B - Come on you guys, get on the elevator. I want to get this over with. </p><p>[elevator doors close, elevator noises]</p><p>B - Wow, its an express elevator. Fancy.</p><p>[Ding]</p><p>C - Fuck. </p><p>F - What is it?</p><p>C - I was trying to text my boss to let her know that I’d be off for most of next week as well, but I lost all signal as soon as we hit the 21st floor.</p><p>F - That’s weird. </p><p>C - It can wait until we leave, I suppose.</p><p>[footsteps]</p><p>F - All right, we’re here. Door’s open and…wow. No one is here.</p><p>C - Typical.</p><p>B - Wait. There’s an envelope on the table that just says “read me”.</p><p>F - This is so weird. But I guess there’s no other way to find out what’s going on than to do what it says.</p><p>C - Go ahead and read it, Fiona. To all of us. </p><p>B - Yeah. And you can skip the legalese if you want and just get to the important stuff.</p><p>F - Oh, all right.</p><p>[sound of paper coming out]</p><p>F - Ahem. (The rest should be read kind of quickly, as she’s skimming the first parts) This document…blah blah blah…legal and official for all purposes…blah blah blah…here we go: “I, being of sound mind and body, stipulate the following requirements not to be disclosed on penalty of full disinheritance and forceful removal from properties owned by the deceased…”</p><p>B - That seems a little bit severe.</p><p>F - Wait till you hear this. “One - The sole inheritor of my entire estate, including physical properties, real estate, investments, and liquid funds…will be my son.”</p><p>C - What? </p><p>B - W-wait. We get *nothing*? What the hell was daddy thinking? B-but wait…he can share with us, right? I mean, if he inherits it…</p><p>F - There’s more. And it isn’t good news: “Two - The sole inheritor may not share any of these properties with his sisters, on pain of forfeiture of all inheritance…”</p><p>C - Oh my god. W-why would Dad do this?</p><p>F - Let me finish! “The sole inheritor may not share any of these properties with his sisters, on pain of forfeiture of all inheritance, *unless* they agree to…” (kind of stunned, long pause) oh. Oh my.</p><p>B - Let me see that. [paper noise] What do we have to do to be *allowed* to live in our own home? [long pause as she reads] Oh…oh my god.</p><p>C - You two are so useless sometimes. Give me that. [paper noise] Hmm…here we go. “The sole inheritor may provide for the wellbeing of his sisters, including allowances, rights to live on the property, and any other transfers of wealth he sees fit so long as the sisters agree to be his…his exclusive property.” Wait, that can’t mean what I think…</p><p>F - Keep reading. </p><p>C - “My daughters will be my son’s exclusive property, for companionship, breeding, and any amount of…sexual gratification he should desire. They must remain submissive to him in all things, and must never share any details of this arrangements. Should they fail to please him in any way, or should he decide not to make use of them for his pleasure, they may never receive any funds, shelter, or other property from my estate. They must begin this new relationship, effective immediately, after this will is read by gratifying him in the provided suite. ” Jesus Christ.  This…this is…</p><p>B - Insane! It’s insane! We have to talk to the lawyers. This *cannot* be legal. </p><p>F - The head of the firm signed off on this. </p><p>B - Well, then we can get our own lawyers.</p><p>C - No.</p><p>B - What? Why not?</p><p>C - Well, for one thing, we can no longer afford them. For another, that would breach the confidentiality portion of the will. We’d lose access to everything and even our dearest brother would be forbidden to help us. </p><p>F - I…I don’t even know what to say. This is so fucked up. D-does that mean that for him to even provide us with a basic allowance that we…that he…</p><p>C - It’s fairly clear, Fiona. We have to fuck him. Or at least satisfy him sexually. I can’t imagine how they’ll verify this but…we have to assume that they will.</p><p>B - Oh god. Daddy has all those cameras set up on his estate…and I bet there are some here, too. </p><p>F - Uh. You haven’t said anything, big brother. Are…are you okay with this?</p><p>C - I certainly hope that he is.</p><p>B - What!? Have you lost your mind?</p><p>C - Well, my dearest little sister, if he decides *not* to use us for his…gratification, and simply walks out of that door, he’ll be fine, won’t he? He’ll be rich, but we will be out on the street. We all know that our brother would want to share his wealth with us, but he is forbidden. To be honest, the only way we can avoid being homeless and penniless is…if he does what he wants with us. So, *yes*, I hope he’s open to the idea of having sex with us. Or at least getting a blowjob.</p><p>B - Oh my god, you cannot be serious! Fiona…come on. We’ve got to get out of here before we…why are you looking at him like that?</p><p>F - I don’t mind. Being, um…with our brother, I mean. In a sexual way. Oh jeez, this is so embarrassing…</p><p>B - What?</p><p>F - And we should stop talking like he isn’t here. Look…you’re my brother, and I’ve always cared about you. I loved the time we got to spend together every summer, and the way you looked out for us. I…I guess somewhere along the line I fell for you. Hard. I never thought anything would ever come of it but…now I guess things have changed. So, um, I mean…I’ll do it…even if he *doesn’t* want to share the fortune with me. </p><p>B - H-have all of you lost sight of how serious this is? I mean…this is fucked up. This is *incest*. Its illegal!</p><p>C - Are you going to call the police on us?</p><p>B - N-no. I mean…I’m just saying.</p><p>C - We understand. We just don’t care. </p><p>B - So…so, Fiona is in love with him, and…and I guess that makes sense to me, in a weird way. But, Caitlyn, are you really just going to blow our brother for money?</p><p>C - No, not *just* for the money, although its kind of hot to think of as being his property. In fact, he’s not under any requirement to give me anything anyway, but I think he’ll take care of us, regardless, if he can. And, if I’m totally honest, I’ve always had a thing for him, too. (To the listener) You must suspect as much, brother. You’ve caught me peeking on you changing more than once. And in the shower. And sometimes, you wake up from a deep sleep and find me all cuddled up to you. So, at the very least I’m going to blow you, but if I’m honest with myself I’m really willing to do whatever you want, This whole weird scenario kind of turns me on. </p><p>F - Everyone says you’re an ice queen, Caitlyn, but you’re really such a romantic. [giggles]</p><p>B - How can you guys be talking so casually about this? This is madness! </p><p>F - No it isn’t. You’re the one that always wants to be honest and blunt, so I’m going to tell it to you straight: I love him. Caitlyn loves him. Both of us want him, and maybe we never would have had a shot if not for this inheritance thing. So what if we’re his property? I’m fine with that. </p><p>C - Besides that, from a practical standpoint, we’d be poor and homeless in an hour if we don’t. So, really, what we should be doing is convincing our older brother that this is what we want, and that it *isn’t* wrong, even if it is a bit…taboo. </p><p>B - I…I’m not okay with this. I’m leaving. </p><p>F - Are you sure? We won’t be able to help you if you leave.</p><p>B - I…this is so wrong and I won’t be a part of it. </p><p>C - [snorts] Sure, you won’t, Bianca. </p><p>B - What’s *that* supposed to mean?</p><p>C - Oh…oh nothing at all. Certainly not that our dear youngest sister has the *biggest* crush of all of us on our older brother.</p><p>B - W-what!? N-no, that isn’t true!</p><p>F - Come on, Bianca. It’s so obvious. Every time he does something nice for you or even just hugs you, you get quiet and flushed and stammer and then suddenly pretend to be all mean. </p><p>B - N-no! I don’t like him! I mean…I like him…you. I like you fine, but don’t listen to Fiona. I’m not…like them. I don’t need to do those awful, filthy things with you. Not like them.</p><p>C - Okay, but you’re still here. </p><p>B - What?</p><p>F - You haven’t left yet. I mean, I’m glad you haven’t, I don’t want you to be homeless, but…you’ve objected a lot and haven’t left so…</p><p>B - I…I don’t feel right leaving him alone with both of you! What if you…um…try and take advantage of him?</p><p>C - Sure. Of course. Because that makes sense. [sigh] Anyway, it doesn’t look like dearest brother minds if you stay and…watch. So I’m fine with it. </p><p>F - Me, too. Big bro’s in charge after all. I guess I better get used to following your lead, shouldn’t I? At least where getting fucked is concerned. [giggles]</p><p>C - I’ll get started. There’s no harm in doing something for you that I’ve always wanted to do, right? Let me just get on my knees here. No, no. Don’t worry about my comfort. Not now. Just enjoy the sight of your own sister, dressed to the nines, wearing high-heels, and on my knees in front of you. </p><p>B - I…this is…</p><p>F - Fucking hot is what this is. </p><p>C - …well…I guess there’s no harm in telling you, brother, that I came sooo close to crossing the line. All those summer nights where you found me cuddled up to you in the morning. Every time I snuck into your bed, I thought about just reaching under the sheets and pulling your cock out. At first it was just curiosity. I wanted to know what it looked like. What it felt like. Even what it tasted like.</p><p>B - [Moans] Oh my god.</p><p>F - I wish I was as brave as you, Caitlyn.</p><p>C - So…you haven’t stopped me yet, but you haven’t said yes, either, so…I’m just going to reach up…and feel you through your pants…oh fuck…you got hard fast! [soft laughs]</p><p>B - He looks…really impressive…</p><p>F - Yeah. I need to see what it looks like. Pull it out, Caitlyn.</p><p>C - Now…you’ve been silent so far, but if you stop me, I won’t keep going. I respect you and your boundaries.</p><p>F - We all do.</p><p>C - Having said that…I’m just going to unzip you now…reach in and mmmm…you feel so fucking hot in my hand…let me just…pull your cock out and…oh my.</p><p>B - Oh, my.</p><p>F - Oh, my.</p><p>C - You’ve been hiding this from your poor, deprived, little sisters all this time? [soft laugh] Oh you should be ashamed for not letting us see this sooner.</p><p>F - [giggles] Yeah.</p><p>B - (serious) Yeah!</p><p>F - What?</p><p>B - Um…I didn’t say anything.</p><p>C - Of course you didn’t, Bianca. But in any case, big brother’s cock isn’t going to suck itself, I suppose. </p><p>[blowjob noises start here]</p><p>B - (less shocked, more turned on) Oh my god, she’s actually doing it.</p><p>F - She is. She’s really good at it, too…</p><p>C - [coughs a little] I’ve had a *little* practice, but not with anyone I cared about. Every time I did it I wished I was blowing you, big brother. </p><p>B - (getting into it) R-really?</p><p>C - I’m not just saying this to turn you on, but if it does, I’m not complaining. </p><p>F - C-can I join you? I was going to wait, but this is so fucking hot.</p><p>C - Oh, by all means, come down here. I’m *positive* that our brother won’t mind *two* of his sisters taking him in their mouths.</p><p>F - God. Your cock is…is amazing. A-are you sure you don’t mind if I t-taste it? I’m not as good as Caitlyn at it…</p><p>B - Wow, that answer didn’t take long.</p><p>F - Great! </p><p>[More BJ noises - C and F are trading back and fort as they go, using their hands and mouths on their brother]</p><p>F - [slight coughing] Fuck. You…you taste so good…and I love the way you’re looking down at me. I can tell how much…you care about us.</p><p>C - And want us. Both are important, but I gotta admit that this is making me *incredibly* wet…my turn.</p><p>B - I can’t believe I’m watching this. Are you sure you’re okay with your sisters…you know…sucking your cock? Y-you don’t have to. Just because Daddy wrote this crazy will doesn’t mean that you have to obey him.</p><p>C - [licking noise] Your turn, Fiona. Oh, I’d say that our brother is enthusiastically fulfilling Daddy’s Last Will and Testament. Maybe you’ve had some thoughts about us, too, hmm?</p><p>B - I-is that true, big brother? D-did you have fantasies about doing this with Caitlyn and Fiona.</p><p>C - Oooh, interesting. Not just us, but Bianca, too. She does have a busy little mouth, doesn’t she? I bet you wanted to shut her up with that magnificent cock of yours. (Fake whisper) I bet she’d really enjoy that. </p><p>B - I…I…I’m so confused. I don’t want you to think I’m a slut, but…I…</p><p>[BJ Noises stop]</p><p>F - Oh, look, Caitlyn, she’s going to admit it!</p><p>C - Hmm…looks like it.</p><p>F - Yay! This is so romantic!</p><p>B - I love you! I mean…I’m in love with you. Like Fiona and Caitlyn. For as long as I can remember. I can’t stand watching you with other girls. I…I’m so jealous right now about what our sisters are doing for you, but watching it has turned me on so much. I’m sooo fucking wet right now. I can’t even think.</p><p>C - Don’t think. Just come over here and join your older sisters. We know what’s best.</p><p>F - Yeah. Come on. We’ll help you, like we always do.</p><p>B - Oh. Okay. </p><p>C - Just get on your knees between us.</p><p>F - Yep, just like that. </p><p>B - I…I’ve never done anything like this before…I don’t even know where to start.</p><p>C - (disbelieving) Wait, are you a *virgin*? [giggles]</p><p>B - Y-yeah! What’s wrong with that?</p><p>F - Nothing! Absolutely nothing is…we just kind of assumed that you were pretty experienced. You go out to bars a lot…</p><p>B - Lots of people go to bars. It’s not like I was hooking up with anyone….</p><p>C - And, I mean…you *are* in a sorority…that has kind of a reputation.</p><p>B - W-what? No we don’t!</p><p>F - [laughs] Yes, you do, but I mean, it’s okay. We understand. Maybe you’re a bit nervous? Afraid of not getting it right?</p><p>B - Um…yeah. I want…I want to be good for…him. I want to be good for you, big brother. I always want to be good </p><p>C - What kind of siblings would we be if we didn’t help our baby sister pleasure her first man?</p><p>F - All right, take his shaft in your hand. Not to hard, not too soft. There, just like that.</p><p>B - Okay.</p><p>C - All right, now I want you to lick him from the base to the top. The bottom of the tip is the most sensitive part, so I want you to focus on that when you get your tongue involved later.</p><p>B - [licking noise] Oh…oh wow I really licked your cock, big brother! [giggles]</p><p>F - Aren’t you just the sweetest!</p><p>C - Mmm, indeed. Now you’re ready to take him in your mouth…part your lips…and move forward slowly. Draw it out a bit. Make him want you more. </p><p>F - Oh, and this is *very* important: Make sure you make eye contact with him as you take him into your mouth. Guys fucking love that.</p><p>B - L-like this?</p><p>[bj noises start]</p><p>F - Oh wow, she’s a natural, isn’t she! Does that feel good to have your youngest sister sucking you off? </p><p>C - She’s probably thought about it a lot. I bet she’s wanted you to be her first time, too.</p><p>F - That could happen today, big brother. Do you want little Bianca’s pussy? </p><p>F - [giggles] Good, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist on Big Sister Privilege: The oldest gets that cock first!</p><p>B - [coughs] No fair!</p><p>C - Maybe not, but she’s right. You’ll just have to get our sloppy thirds. [laughs]</p><p>F - Come on, big bro, you’ve had all of our mouths. Don’t you want our tight pussies, too? If Bianca and Caitlyn are as wet as I am, then I can assure you that you have some good times ahead of you…</p><p>B - Oh…oh god you’re doing it. We’re really doing it.</p><p>C - Yes we are…</p><p>F - I’ll just lay on the couch here, all right? I don’t think I can wait much longer. Let me just take off my panties for you…oh, and I better unbutton my shirt, too. I want you to be have access to my breasts, after allllllll…[moans]</p><p>C - Fuck yes. Fiona loves having her tits manhandled, apparently…</p><p>F - Push me back on the couch and hike my skirt up. Just fuck me please. I can’t wait any longer. I need you so much…</p><p>B - Oh god she’s so wet…and he…he’s just going to…without a condom?</p><p>C - Do you have any protection handy, hon? No? Well, I guess we’re just going to hope big brother doesn’t feel like cumming inside of us, aren’t we. Or that he *does*…</p><p>F - Oh fuck…oh fuck you’re so fucking…mmmm….you’re stretching me out so much…please…a little bit…slower…there…fuuuuck…[moans deeply as he finishes entering her].</p><p>[sex with F starts here]</p><p>B - You look soooo good like this, Fiona…</p><p>F - Ooooh god….</p><p>C - Don’t be afraid to be a little bit passionate with Fiona, big brother. She’s told me she likes that. </p><p>F - Yes, baby, fuck me as hard as you want. I’m yours…I’ve always been yours.</p><p>B - Keep doing it…she’s so close!</p><p>F - I’m…I’m almost there, baby…keep playing with my tits, just like that, baby…please make me cum…I need to cum on your cock!</p><p>C - Keep fucking her!</p><p>F - Oh, fuck, I love you baby, please keep fucking me…tweaking my nipples…yes…yes…please please please oh fuck…</p><p>[F Improvs to Orgasm]</p><p>B - Oh my god, that was so hot.</p><p>F - [panting] W-wow. That was like my first time all over again. I love you so much.</p><p>C - I’m sorry, but I can’t wait any longer. I need your cock!</p><p>F - Someone’s eager. Go ahead and fuck Caitlyn. I’ll watch while I rest.</p><p>B - Um…but don’t cum! Not yet! </p><p>C - Ignore Bianca, you can cum if you want. She can fucking wait.</p><p>B - Wow, needy much?</p><p>C - Fuck, yes…just push me over the table. [grunts] Don’t be gentle. You know what I need.</p><p>F - Fuck her, big brother. Use her just like daddy wanted.</p><p>B - Yeah! Her frosty exterior sure seems to be melting.</p><p>C - Oh fuck…you’re going so deep…[moans as entered]</p><p>[sex with C starts here]</p><p>C - Oh fuck, harder, baby. Harder….</p><p>F - Yeah! Show Caitlyn how much you love her!</p><p>B - And think about all the times she rubbed against you or teased you! This is what she wants!</p><p>C - [moans] Fuck yes…please please fuck me…fuck me…deeper baby…I’m arching my back for you…I’ve never been fucked this hard before…</p><p>F - You’re the only one who gets to fuck us now. You own us, big brother…</p><p>C - Fuck me…fuck me so hard baby, please. I’ve always wanted this. I always will. I’ll do anything for you. I don’t even care about the money any more I just need to cum all over your fucking cock…</p><p>B - Make sure Caitlyn *knows* who owns her…make her remember this when she sits down!</p><p>F - Wow, Bianca, you’re really getting into this!</p><p>C - [cries out in pain/pleasure] I love you so much…yes…yes…claim me big brother take me take me take me take meeeeee….</p><p>[C improvs to orgasm]</p><p>B - (mixture of worry and arousal) Oh…oh god…he still didn’t cum…</p><p>F - Feeling a little nervous, Bianca? Don’t worry. He won’t fuck you as hard as Caitlyn. Unless that’s what you need. </p><p>B - I…I don’t know what I need…I’m afraid.</p><p>C - [panting] D-don’t worry. He really knows how to take care of his…his little sisters. [laughs]</p><p>B - How do you want me? C-can I go and lay down on the bed?</p><p>F - Of course you can, baby. Come on…lay down here…</p><p>B - W-what are you doing, Caitlyn? </p><p>C - Well, our big brother needs to see those luscious breasts bouncing while he’s fucking, you, doesn’t he? I’m just unbuttoning your blouse so he has…access…</p><p>F - Shhh…we’re all going to take care of you…</p><p>B - Fi..Fiona…you’re tweaking my nipples…[moan]</p><p>C - Doesn’t that feel good? Now I’m just going to hike your skirt up…</p><p>F - So I can pull those little black panties down. Oh, my, big brother. Look how soaked they are! </p><p>C - Our little Bianca is in heat! [laughs]</p><p>B - D-don’t say that!</p><p>F - Oh, Bianca. Don’t be embarrassed. We’re all wet for our big brother, aren’t we?</p><p>C - Yep. Now it’s time for you to lose your virginity so he can properly take care of you. You want that, right?</p><p>B - Y-yes. Please…</p><p>F - Tell him, Bianca. Tell him what you want. </p><p>B - P-please mount me big brother.</p><p>[B moans as entered]</p><p>B - Please go slow…please…I’ve never…</p><p>F - Relax, he’s pushing inside of you but he’s doing it nice and slow. This part might be uncomfortable, so you can hold my hand if you need to. </p><p>B - [moans]</p><p>C - Wow he really is stretching little Bianca out, isn’t he? You’re doing great, sweetie. Just stay relaxed, he’s almost in all the way.</p><p>B - Fuck! [loud moan]</p><p>F - There, he’s inside you now, all the way. You did so good. (To listener) Um, big brother, you might want to give her a chance to adjust to you before you start moving. She was a virgin a few seconds ago…</p><p>[sex with B starts here, she gets more excited]</p><p>B - Oooh…wow…this feels…*really* good.</p><p>C - Ooooh look at little Bianca…she’s really earning that money. [laughs]</p><p>B - D-don’t call me that! And…and I’m not [moans] doing this for the money.</p><p>F - We know, hun. Just relax and let big brother make you feel good. He really has an amazing cock, doesn’t he?</p><p>B - Oh god, it is…you feel so good inside of me, big brother. You…you need to cum in me, okay? </p><p>C - Are you on birth control?</p><p>B - Wh—why does that matter? Oh fuck me harder, please….please…</p><p>F - I guess Bianca wants to be properly bred. [laughs] That’s it, hun, wrap your legs around big brother. Hold him in. He’s close and he’s going to want to make sure very drop of his cum fills you up.</p><p>B- Oh..oh god…I’m so close…</p><p>C - Cum in her, big brother. Come in her, now!</p><p>B - Cum in me please, please, please. I don’t care about getting pregnant! I love you and I need your cum, please! PLEASEEEEE!</p><p>[B improvs to orgasm]</p><p>B - O-oh my god. I feel so amazing. You came so much! I can feel it just flowing out of me.</p><p>C - Fuck, now I’m…jealous…</p><p>F - I know. I want him to cum in me, too.</p><p>B - I guess you’ll have to wait until he’s ready to use us again. He looks pretty tired right now.</p><p>F - Well then we need to get you home, um, master? Is that what you want us to call you when we’re alone? Or just big brother? Ah, well, you can decide that later, I suppose. We need to get you some food and water, and then maybe you should have a nap with us. You’ve done a lot already but I’d really love it if you would fuck us at least once more today. Caitlyn and I really need your cum, after all.</p><p>C - For once I am in total agreement with my sisters. Let’s go home, so we can get used some more. </p><p>B - I never thought I’d say anything like this, but it’s good to be our brother’s property, isn’t it? Let’s go home.</p><p>[Fade Out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>